


She Forgets Me Not

by KnightVanguard



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightVanguard/pseuds/KnightVanguard
Summary: Justine is completely floored when florist, Elizabeth Lavenza, comes to her tattoo parlor. As the two grow closer, Elizabeth's family has some dark secrets that threaten to come to light, but Justine and Elizabeth aren't going down without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth Lavenza and I’m here for a consultation with Justine Moritz,” the new customer said with a small smile and a wave. Justine looked up from her ledger and was momentarily floored.

“That’d be me,” Justine said, holding out her hand for Elizabeth to shake. “Do you want water or tea or anything?”

“Tea would be nice. Do you have Moroccan Mint?” Elizabeth asked. 

“As a matter of fact, we do,” said Justine, “Follow me.” 

She led Elizabeth to a small room with a pair of velvet chairs and paintings of classical figures in modern settings on the wall. Justine prepared a mug of tea and set it on a table between the chairs. 

“So what brings you here Ms. Lavenza?” Justine asked, crossing her legs and opening her sketchbook to take notes.

“Please, call me Elizabeth,” she said, “I would like a tattoo.” 

Justine waited a couple seconds for her to say more. “Well, considering you're at a tattoo parlor, you've come to the right place.”

Elizabeth blushed and rummaged through her bag. “I’m so sorry, I'm a bit nervous.” She handed a violet folder to Justine. It was filled with photos and drawings of lavender and forget-me-not flowers.

“You really don't need to be,” Justine laughed, “I'm not going to start tattooing you right here, right now.” Justine didn't know it was possible for anyone’s ears to go that red. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't laugh at you. It’s normal to be nervous. Heck, look how many I have and I still get anxious sometimes.”

“It's fine, I'm a pretty anxious person.” Elizabeth smiled, “Anyway, I was thinking something pretty small, right inside my wrist,” she said as touched the soft skin there. 

“That’s definitely doable,” Justine said, “Have you thought about a style at all?”

Elizabeth hummed for a moment. “You know, I'm really torn between just detailed black outlines or something lighter and more watercolory.”

“So, in my professional opinion, I think you should got with the watercolors because your design would have to be so small and the flowers are so delicate that they would just get lost in all the line work and we don't want that.” Justine said as she sketched thumbnails in the corner of her notebook. 

“Yeah! That totally makes sense,” Elizabeth said. She smiled and Justine could have sworn her voice raised an octave. “I think I was leaning that way anyway. Would be less of a shock for my parents.”

Justine raised an eyebrow, “Are you worried?”

“Well, yes and no. Not really because I know they'll love me no matter what and all that, but they can be sorta stuck up about appearances and all that jazz.” Elizabeth sighed and leaned on her elbow, “It's ridiculous, really.”

“It's small, easily covered up, they'd never know if you didn't want them to,” Justine said.

“Oh no, I want them to know.”

“Bit of a rebellious streak, huh.” 

“If you consider working a flower shop and getting a flower tattoo rebellious.” Elizabeth laughed, “It is time I broke free for their whole deal though. It'll definitely be good for me.”

“I’m glad to it.” As much as she would never admit it to her clients, Justine loved to see young women break from the molds that their parents set out for them.

“Oh listen to me, you didn't need to know any of that,” Elizabeth was blushing again much to Justine’s delight. 

“Don't worry about that. It's good for me to know if something bothers you. Do you have any questions?” Justine asked.

“Yeah, just a few though. How long have you been doing this?” Elizabeth asked.

“Three years, nine months.” 

“Do you do touch ups for free?”

“Provided it's not after you've been laying out in the sun for years, yes,”

“Has anyone ever been extremely disappointed with your work?”

Justine laughed, “There was one guy who insisted I give him a realistic portrait of some girl’s face even though I warned him it wasn't my forte. There wasn't much I could do about it.”

“That… was probably very rude of me. I'm sorry,” Elizabeth said.

“Hey, no offense taken. It's your skin, yeah? You've got to live with it forever. Anything else?” Justine asked.

“Just one thing and I'm going to sound like such a baby. How much is it going to hurt?” Elizabeth leaned on her elbow and looked apprehensive.

“So, the thing is, it's gonna depend a lot on how you personally react to pain. The location you want is in the middle if we're putting pain on a gradient. I'm not gonna lie to you, it's not going to be pleasant, but there's no shame in taking breaks if you need them.” 

“That makes me feel a lot better actually. And also, before I forget, what does your pricing look like and how soon can I sign up?” Elizabeth was beaming and her smile lit up the entire room.

“That is the question isn't it,” Justine grinned. “ I generally charge 50 dollars an hour and I would estimate that yours would take probable two, maybe two and a half hours. So, a high estimate is 125. As for booking, I usually book for two weeks after the consultation so I can perfect a design for you. I can email or text it to you ahead of time if you want, or we could wait until the day of, but that gives me less time to tweak things if you don’t like it.”

“So two weeks would be, May 29th, are you free then?” Elizabeth asked.

“Come with me and we can find out,” Justine said as she walked back out to the front desk. “Unfortunately, I am booked on the 29th, but I'm good for the 30th.”

Elizabeth spent a moment scrolling through the calendar on her phone. “That works for me, but I wish I didn't have to wait a whole nother day to see you again.”

Against her better judgement, Justine smiled and sighed, “Okay, I guess I'll cut you a deal. Since you were so well prepared and you seem so excited, I can get you in on the 28th at noon. Does that sound good?”

“Oh, I can't possibly ask you to break your rules for me.” Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down awkwardly.

“Don't worry about it, you know. I have a strong feeling you re not going to flake out on me,” Justine gave what she hoped was her most kind, understanding look to Elizabeth.

“The 28th sounds great,” she said. “I can't wait to see you again. Here's my number I case you need anything.” She handed Justine a slip of paper with loopy numbers written in purple ink. 

“Sweet, I'll send you a design soon. Thanks for stopping by.” Justine beamed as Elizabeth left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Justine’s apartment isn't messy. The ever present chaos is completely under control. The flickering light from a street lamp filtered through her window and cast a yellow glow on her sketchbook. She lay sprawled out on her bed, which was still decked with her watercolor stained comforter from college. Of course, she was working on Elizabeth’s design. 

It seemed like half the pictures of lavender and forget-me-nots from the Internet were taped to the wall next to her window. It was late, far too late to actually be putting productive work into the design, but Justine just couldn't get her mind off it.

Maybe it was Elizabeth's enthusiasm or the way she blushed when she got flustered, but Justine could not let it go. She had said she couldn't wait another day to see Justine, not that she couldn't wait another day to get her tattoo. That had to be significant, and yet, Justine still wasn’t sure. So, she decided the best course of action was to stay up till 2am and draw. 

Her cat, a young Somali, was batting around her unused pens. Justine didn't really care until she pushed her entire pencil case off the bed. 

“Geneva, what are you doing?” she whined, “You're going to wake the neighbors, then we’d both be fucked.” 

As she was tidying up, she asked, “What do you think I should do?” She held Elizabeth's number. “I could text her. Say the designs aren't ready yet, but I'd love to go grab coffee sometime?”

Geneva squeaked in reply.

“Oh no, you're right. That would be stupid. For all I know she has some rich boyfriend floating about on some yacht somewhere.”

Geneva only blinked.

“I know, I'm being ridiculous. I mean look at me, I'm talking to my cat,” Justine said as she flung herself back on her bed. She snuggled with Geneva until she had 16 pounds of purring kitty in her arms. 

“Maybe I’ll just pine over her Facebook or something,” she mumbled into her cat’s ears. She spend a couple minutes typing and scrolling then she saw it: Elizabeth Lavenza works at Wallflower Florals. Justine threw her phone on her pillow.

“Geneva, I think I'm going to make a horrible decision tomorrow.”

***

“You're going to get a tattoo?” Henry asked as he scrolled through Needle Point’s website. “Honestly, I thought it would be Victor.”

“Please, he doesn't have a rebellious bone in his body. He’s perfectly happy just toiling in his lab,” Elizabeth said. She leaned on Henry’s shoulder. “Why are you so interested anyway? I didn't peg you as the tattoo type.” 

Henry shrugged. “I don't know, I've been toying with the possibility. Can't hurt to be informed.” He closed his laptop and sighed.

“What's up, Clerval? You're sulking. You don't sulk. It's Victor isn't it. It's always Victor.” 

“Of course it's Victor,” Henry said, “I've barely seen him in two weeks and I can't get him out of the lab. I'm worried.”

“He’ll be fine. He's been doing stuff like this since he was little.”

“This seems different. He won't even let me in the building. Not even to bring him coffee. Coffee! It's like he's not even my Victor anymore.”

“He’s gotta come back to the house to sleep, right?” Elizabeth asked.

“He's been sleeping in the lab. Next to all those specimen!” Henry groaned as he threw himself in the couch.

“His advisor should really get on that. It can't be safe.” Elizabeth frowned and opened Needle Point’s webpage again.

Henry forced himself to his feet and wandered over to the kitchen. “Now you're on it too,” he said, “You’ve already got everything under control. What's the worry.”

“Oh, it's not worry this time,” she said swirling around in her office chair.

Henry leaned forward with his chin propped up on his hands, “Is it a girl?” Elizabeth didn't respond. “It totally is, you haven't had a crush on anyone since that girl who played piano last year.”

“Okay, fine, so you found me out,” Elizabeth grinned, “She’s just really pretty and so nice and helpful.”

“Ooh yay, so now we can talk about your relationship troubles instead of mine,” Henry joked as he handed Elizabeth a mug of mint tea.

Justine’s profile picture for Needle Point was part of the reason Elizabeth wanted to be tattooed by her in the first place. Sure, she might know that's immature, but it's a happy accident that her art style matched what Elizabeth had in mind. The portrait was taken outside on a sunny day. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut like Yukio from the new Deadpool movie and she had the cutest freckles all over her nose and cheeks. Her tank top showed off a colorful floral piece on her shoulder. 

“Okay, I get your point,” Henry said, “If I were into girls I would think she is very pretty. Did you at least get her number or something?”

“No, but I gave her mine and she has to text me pics of the tattoo design so it won't be too long.” Elizabeth continued to stare at the photo, as if looking at it could make it come to life.

“I bet she's going to call you. The only reason she wouldn’t is if she already has a girlfriend.” Henry said.

“Or she's straight. Oh god, she’s probably straight.”

“I don't mean to be all stereotypey, but she dresses like that and works as an artist in a tattoo parlor that's in NoHo. I'm not saying it's impossible, but I really don't think she's as straight as an arrow.” Henry patted Elizabeth on the shoulder, “I'm sure it's going to be fine. Ask her out to coffee after your appointment or something. The worst she can say is no.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. I've-Been-Engaged-For-Almost-A-Year. It's been so long since you've had to date around,” Elizabeth huffed.

“I doubt the entire dating scene’s changed in these past eight years,” Henry said, “Speaking of which, can I crash here tonight. I want to be around if Victor decides to come home.”

“I don't have a problem with it. Sleep in his room if you like. How's the apartment coming along?” she asked.

“Swimmingly, we’re set to move in next month,” Henry beamed. He was so happy that he and Victor could finally live together.

“I can't find anything worthwhile that I can afford without a roommate,” Elizabeth grimaced, “I wouldn’t be so bad, but I don't want to put out an ad for just anyone and end up completely screwed over.”

“Maybe get that girl to room with you. If you find a nice place it'd be an easy catch.” Henry said as he folded a spare blanket over his arm, “Goodnight, I'll call or text if anything happens with Victor.”

“Same, sleep well,” Elizabeth called after him.

She closed her laptop and let her eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. She tried desperately not to think of Justine Moritz or her dorky smile and sing-song laughter. It didn't work, obviously, but it did send her to sleep with happy thoughts and sweet dreams that lasted until her alarm woke her up at 6:00AM.


	3. Chapter 3

It was noon and the work at Wallflower Florals had been pretty uneventful so, Elizabeth got to work on teenagers’ corsages and boutonnieres. It wasn’t the most exciting work, by any standards. Mostly it was white rose after white rose with silver or gold ribbon. Sometimes, if Elizabeth got really lucky, she could throw in an accent of cornflower or alstroemeria.

“Are you available to run some deliveries later today?” Elizabeth turned to see her boss, Caroline Stone, pacing back and forth in front of the cooler.

“Sure, when do you need it done?” Elizabeth finished tying a piece of blue ribbon on the stem of a rose. 

“If you leave at 5 you should be done by 7. It’s not a ton, but they’re kinda far apart. I would do it, but I have to finish the Davidson wedding piece before tomorrow,” Caroline huffed. “Waxflower, in springtime. Brilliant idea, couldn’t have thought of a better one myself.”

Elizabeth giggled before turning to the door when the bell rang. She turned up her best customer service voice and said, “Hello! Welcome to Wallflower Florals! How can I help you today!”

“Well, uh, I kinda need a little bunch of lavender and forget-me-nots because I’m working on an art piece and it needs to be perfect, you know.”

Elizabeth suddenly became intensely aware of the dirt on her face and under her fingernails. She tugged at her apron and tried to give a winning smile.  
“I can’t really do much for you about the lavender. It flowers in the summer. I could probably get some shipped in a couple weeks, but something tells me that won’t be very helpful for your art project, Justine,” Elizabeth tried her best not to laugh as her face turned bright pink. Oh how the tables have turned. “I can, however, get you a little pot of forget-me-nots if you really want them.”

“I- that would be lovely, thank you,” Justine said, completely failing to make eye contact.

“It’s no problem,” she said as she grabbed the pot from the other side of the shop. There were little blue hearts on the rim. She hoped Justine knew it wasn’t a total coincidence that that was the pot she chose. “They’re super easy to deal with. Just give them enough space and enough drainage and they should be pretty hard to kill. Not that you look like a plant murderer.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Justine said. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled a little, like a crocus peeking out from the snow. “Your design really will be finished soon. How much do I owe you for the flower?”

“10$,” Elizabeth ducked behind her hand and whispered, “Don’t tell Caroline I told you, but if you buy them without a pot and just plant them in your garden it’s way cheaper.”

Justine laughed, “Thanks for the tip, but I don’t have a garden yet, just a little apartment in town.” She blushed as if it were a modest thing.

“That’s great!” Elizabeth said as she took her money. “I’ve always wanted a place of my own. You know, we also do deliveries if you don’t want to haul yourself all the way over here.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, but I do like coming over here. But, I am kinda new around. Do you think you could point me in the direction of some good coffee later today?” Justine asked hopefully. 

Caroline cleared her voice in the back of the shop.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said, smile falling, “ I have to run some later deliveries today, but here’s a good place,” she said as she wrote an address in the same purple, loopy, handwriting as before. She grinned halfheartedly as she handed Justine the paper.

“Thanks, I’ll keep an eye out.” Justine said and she left the shop.

Elizabeth returned to making the corsages and boutonnieres. Hours passed and a few teenagers passed in and out giggling about their prom dresses or their cute dates. Tired mothers and irritated fathers follow their children in and out of the shop. Some roll their eyes at their child’s naivete. Others brag that their daughter’s found quite the charmer, and he’s going to grow up to be a doctor, no less. Usually Elizabeth could bring herself to care, but she couldn’t really stick it today. 

She packed up her deliveries for the day. Five bouquets that needed to be delivered all over town. It really wasn’t too much of a hassle and was far better than working for the Davidson wedding, but Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel a pit of sadness in her stomach.

“Don’t worry, girlie, you’ll figure it out someday,” Caroline said before Elizabeth left the store.

“Hmm?” she asked.

“You know, it usually isn’t great form to flirt with customers while they’re trying to pay, but I know how it is.” She winked and smiled.

“I’ll avoid it in the future, not like it worked out anyway,” Elizabeth sulked.

“Like I said, you’ll get the hang of it. You have to see her again anyway,” Caroline said as Elizabeth left the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was finally about to take the last bouquet of flowers to its destination. Two hours her ass, it was 9 at night and the only light on inside the lab was pulsing rhythmically from the third story window. 

“Hello, I’m Elizabeth Lavenza from Wallflower Florals with a delivery for Mr. Victor Frankenstein,” she said in her best customer service voice as she balanced the sunflowers in one one arm so she could press the intercom button. 

“Of course, sweetie, come right in,” the secretary said as she unlocked the door. “Sunflowers again?”

“Don’t you know it Ms. H. They’re Henry’s favorite for when he’s been in the lab for too long. You know how he gets,” Elizabeth tossed a cursory glance over her shoulder. “I’m gonna guess he’s in the bio lab.”

“Wouldn’t be Victor is he wasn’t,” the secretary sighed. “But he hasn’t ordered any biohazards this week, so you’re probably good to go.”

“That’s just fantastic.” Elizabeth’s shoes squealed as she walked down the hall. Floodlights flicked above her head and the constant groaning of machinery made it feel like she was walking down the gastrointestinal tract of some hulking metal beast. The elevator droned an E flat whenever she passed a new floor.   
As Elizabeth walked down the third floor hall she gagged and dropped the flowers. 

“Victor!” she yelled. She grabbed the bouquet and ran to the door of Lab 315B. “There had better be a good goddamn reason why the hall smells like death.”

He opened the door just a crack to look at his little sister. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Like hell you do,” she said as she pushed into the room. She only saw the white flash of a bedsheet before Victor turned off the lights. “What the hell,” she yelled.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Victor said, his eyes darting back and forth, toplit by moonlight. 

“I’m supposed to do my job, and give you you’re fucking flowers,” Elizabeth said, as she put them gently on the table. “Come home. Henry’s worried about you. Hell, everyone I know is worried about you. You don’t get to put everyone’s lives on hold because you want to play doctor and run some science experiments.”

“This is important,” he said, wiping some muck from his face. “I’m almost done.”

“Really?” Elizabeth sneered, crossing her arms. “More important than giving Mom and Dad a phone call? More important that helping William with his test? More important than helping Henry move into your own apartment?”

“Maybe not all of that.”

“Then act like a grown up for once in you life.” Elizabeth forced herself to take a breath. “I meant to come here and have a civil conversation with you. Henry bought you flowers. He misses you.”

Victor took a crumpled sunflower petal in hand. “I miss him to.” 

“Then try. For him, not for me or William or anyone.” Elizabeth leaned on a desk and felt mysterious fluid flowing between her fingers. 

“I’ll try for you too.” Victor sat next to Elizabeth and took off a thick, rubber glove. “You are right, but I need to give this one last try.” He got up abruptly and flipped on the lights. 

“God,” Elizabeth said, “You look sick.”

“Haven’t exactly been getting a ton of sleep.”

“I mean, me neither but man.” Elizabeth shook her head and wiped at her eyes. 

“Why don’t you sleep?” Victor asked with a sly smile.

“Absolutely no reason whatsoever. I am perfectly fine. Nothing is different or wrong or rebellious. I am my father’s perfect daughter,” Elizabeth huffed.

“Oh, okay, wow. So, let me guess. You’ve found a cult that you’d like to join. Oh, or you’re going to get a septum piercing. Dad would love that. Compare you to a bull and the whole work,” Victor laughed.

“Not even close. It’s a girl,” Elizabeth smiled into her cardigan.

“It’s always a girl,” he took off his apron and left it on the back of his chair to dry. 

“But she’s a nice girl and I’m pretty sure just had to turn down her date suggestion.” 

“You know, it happens, if you’re open to it, ask the next time she sees you. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

Victor ran a hand through his hair and picked up a messenger bag filled with blue inked notes. A few fell out,but he crumpled them into a ball and threw it on one of his tables. “We can talk more on the way,” Victor said. 

“You mean, you’re coming home with me,” Elizabeth smiled. 

“I am,” he picked up the bunch of sunflowers. “I think Henry needs a kiss.”

Elizabeth grabbed her jacket and purse before she turned to leave. Sometimes these may nights still had a nip to them. Elizabeth left the lab trusting that Victor would follow, and he did. But he also looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course she had been completely rejected. What was she thinking, trying to ask Elizabeth out while she was working? Even if she had wanted to go, which she obviously hadn’t, there was no way she could say yes in front of her boss. 

Justine tossed her phone into her bed and picked up her sketchbook. The pot of forget-me-nots sat on her desk. She sighed and turned away. 

“I’ve got to stop this,” she said to no one in particular. “She’s a client. Even if she wanted to, I shouldn’t do anything with her.” She walked to the bed and flopped onto her face. Geneva rested one paw gently on her head. Justine turned over and scooped her cat into her arms.

“Thanks buddy,” she hummed into the top of her head. 

Justine finally sat down at her desk to do the last bit of work for Elizabeth’s design. Ideally, she would text her the pictures tonight, but if she was honest with herself, there wasn’t an extremely high chance of that actually happening. She was struggling to pick colors. 

It was tricky and she knew it would be. She wanted to find a color scheme that was luminous and ethereal, but also wouldn’t become too faded or washed out. In any case, it passed the time and she slipped into a trance of art and color theory and she didn’t even realise how late it had become.   
***

“So what are you going to tell Henry?” Elizabeth asked as she and Victor drove home. 

“I’m not really sure,” Victor leaned on his elbow and looked out past the trees and streetlights. 

“You should think of something. I’m not exactly an expert, but I think all this time you’ve been spending away is not doing any favors for your relationship,” she said.

“But he-” Victor began.

“-will always love you. Yeah I know. Anyone who’s known him for half an hour can see how devoted he is to you,” Elizabeth sighed. “Here’s the thing, Victor, just because you know he’s not going to leave you, doesn’t mean you can treat him worse than you did before. He deserves more than what you’re giving him, and I think, deep down, you know that.”

Silence filled the car and Victor suddenly became very aware of how the car sounded when it drove over different types of pavement. 

“Victor, just being around will help. That’s really all it takes.”

“How could I have let this happen?” Victor whispered.

“You’ve always been like this. I think it’s the scientist in you. And it’s all related to things we love about you. But you need to figure out how to moderate this,” Elizabeth smiled a little and laughed. “You’re not going to be young and dashing forever. Lean in to what strength and support you have. Everything will turn out.”

“Elizabeth, I’m really worried,” Victor said.   
“I don’t think there’s anything to actually worry about. Mom and Dad understand, we’ve covered Henry, and William doesn’t really get any of what you’re doing yet. He’ll just be happy to see you. As long as you’re responsible and do your part, it’s going to be okay.”

“I applied to a program,” Victor covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt. 

“Okay? I’m not entirely seeing the issue here.” 

“It’s kinda far away. I mean, not really, just at a university that’s a couple hours away, and it’s just for a few months. It’s one of the only places I can pursue my project.”

“You should take Henry with you,” Elizabeth said, her tone flatlining. 

“I don’t even know if I’ll get in,”

“Yeah, but you need to tell him now and plan to take him with you.”

“If he knew what I was doing-”

“Tell him. Communicate, Victor. You’re right, it’s not that big of a deal, but it will become a big deal if you don’t deal with these personal issues sooner rather than later. I’ll be happy for you if you get in. Henry will be even happier, but I don’t think he can stand to be left alone again.” 

Victor finally turned to look at Elizabeth, “You’re right. I’ll make arrangements with our apartment and everything. I’ll be better.”

“I’m glad,” Elizabeth smiled and turned to Victor as she pulled into their driveway. “Who know? Maybe it’ll be good for you to not be completely isolated all the time.”

“Yeah, maybe it will be,” Victor said as they entered the house. 

“If Henry’s here, he’s in your room.” she said. “I told him he could sleep there yesterday. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Victor whispered. “I missed you,” he said, but Elizabeth had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no update! School got very in the way, but now I'm back on my game. 
> 
> I have a couple chapters ready for the next few days, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is the first installment of a long term project of mine. After the first three chapters I'll be updating once a week on Friday evenings.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
